<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eyes on you by MilayaMilenZeal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274886">eyes on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal'>MilayaMilenZeal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Voyeurism, Yuri - Freeform, or maybe not?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri doesn’t quite trust Byleth yet. Hence why he keeps a careful eye on Byleth within the Abyss, often late into the night – but he’s starting to suspect Byleth knows.</p><p>*Inspired by "eyes on me" by thir13enth*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eyes on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964548">eyes on me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth">thir13enth</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically the ‘other side’ of "eyes on me". I urge you to read that one before continuing with this one. There will be a few beats where the stories overlap, but I tried to make it more from Yuri’s perspective instead of Byleth’s so that it’s different enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri knows Byleth is there as soon as the professor steps foot in Abyss itself. People immediately start talking and gossiping as soon as he walks down the stairs, and Yuri will hear of it within minutes. This allows for plenty of time for him to go to his usual perch. After all, it’s late, and this means Byleth is really only there for one reason; sleep.</p><p>Yuri admits he's not fond of the professor being given a ‘room' in Abyss — ex-mercenary or not, he's still an active member of the church at this point — but Aelfric talked him into letting the silent professor stay while he's helping the Ashen Wolves. So, Yuri’s ensured he got one where there'd be no difficulty in keeping tabs on him.</p><p>He's sure Byleth is well aware of this, too. After all, there's only so many ways you can tell someone — mercenaries in particular — ‘Sorry, no curtains in this room,’ and not come across as threatening.</p><p>Okay, ‘threatening' makes it sound far more unsavory than it really was. Yuri prefers to classify it as a warning more than a threat.</p><p>Though the terminology doesn't change the fact that Yuri finds himself on the roof of the opposing building now often than not, hidden beneath the overhang that's nothing more than a few beams and shingles having slipped off the roof from there other building. It's a little makeshift cove that Yuri's been using ever since his fist near discovery by Byleth. He was sharp, Yuri will give him that; it only took him five minutes to spot Yuri's presence, whereas most people would never know he was even there.</p><p>Yuri’s just gotten himself ‘comfortable' in his little cove when a candle is lit in the room. The one on the dresser, Yuri knows, because for some reason that's always the one lit first. The desk candle was next, and finally he lit the one on the bedstand. Yuri can now perfectly see Byleth stepping two steps to the center of the room and surveying everything.</p><p>He resists the urge to smirk, because he knows that Byleth will find nothing out of place. Not even a measly dust particle. Not that he’s ever found all that much to put out of place, since Byleth only seemed to leave at least a single set of fresh clothes in the room, and those are ridiculously easy to put back into place when he’s done scouring through them.</p><p>He shakes the thought away as Byleth moves to the window, where he just stands for a moment seemingly taking in the surrounding area. The professor does that a lot, Yuri’s noticed; where he just stands around and spends a good few minutes doing nothing except take in his surroundings. He’s not sure what purpose it serves, or if it serves any purpose at all — like, perhaps, looking for people spying on him — but he always ends it by looking up to the ceiling.</p><p><em>Does he miss the sky?</em> Yuri wonders to himself. Goddess knows <em>he</em> certainly does every so often, but he can’t afford to leave Abyss to go admire the sky. He has to stay there and watch over everyone, even if Aelfric is technically in charge of the place.</p><p>Byleth’s gaze lowers then and Yuri immediately scoots a little further back into the shadows of his cove. It’s definitely uncomfortable and he has to be extra careful to not let his cape flutter out. Heck, he barely even breathes as Byleth’s dark blue eyes focus on the roof he’s perched on, but while they move in his general direction, there’s no hint of anything in them. Nothing to suggest he’s spotted Yuri in his little hidey-hole.</p><p>Finally, he lowers his gaze again and Yuri takes a deep lungful of musty, stale air that almost has him coughing, but he slaps a hand over his mouth to block the sound. He’s pretty sure he can’t be heard from this distance, but he doesn’t want to take the chance.</p><p>When Byleth moves to the desk, Yuri finally dares to scoot a little more to the edge, still hidden, to watch what he’s doing.</p><p>And a knot begins forming in his stomach when he realizes that Byleth has picked up a pen and a small stack of papers, and then begins to write in earnest. It’s a knot he recognizes very well; suspicion.</p><p>
  <em>Who is he writing to? <span class="u">What</span> is he writing? A report for the church? Is he providing them info on the Ashen Wolves? Or is he giving the church info on some of the wanted men hiding here?</em>
</p><p>Those thoughts and so many more bounce around in his head, as he tries to move a bit to look at the letter. Sure, he can’t read it from there, but he’s hoping to be able to get an inkling from the motions of his hand, at least. But no, Byleth is nothing if not fast at writing. And the hunched over position doesn’t make it any easier, either.</p><p>A half-hour passes. Finally, <em>finally</em>, Byleth finishes whatever letter he’s been writing for so long, folds them before tucking them in an envelope, then he takes the candle and pours wax on the flap. <em>Damn!</em> That’ll just make it more annoying to go through it without being noticed.</p><p>Yuri is about to start cursing, but that’s when he takes notice of Byleth standing up and shrugging off his coat. Immediately, all of his suspicions are shoved back and into a box to be brought out again later as Yuri gets himself a little more comfortable to watch, trying not to grin too eagerly.</p><p>Yeah, he trusts Byleth about as much as he can throw him, but hot damn if the ex-mercenary doesn’t have an impressive build on him. Those might be some very twisted priorities in the eyes on some people, but Yuri merely saw it as an added reward for making sure Abyss was safe.</p><p>And hey, it's been a while since he had some ‘fun', so he felt a <em>little</em> entitled to some (homemade) enjoyment.</p><p>The coat is placed over the chair, while the shirt is removed with a smooth motion — Yuri makes it a point to take in <em>everything</em> when it is — before being tossed haphazardly to the floor by the dresser, the shoes are set down by the side of the bed, with one boot shoved into the other — which is smart, because it avoids the issue of waking up to rats napping in them in the morning — and then Byleth extinguishes the candles one by one. First the desk candle, then the dresser one, and the bedstand one is saved until Byleth is lying comfortably in bed.</p><p>It's only a short period but it's long enough for Yuri to get a nice view.</p><p>Then he blows out the last candle, plunging the room into darkness once again.</p><p>Yuri waits a good five minutes before he finally crawls out from hiding and slides down to the ground. He debates for a long while if he should attempt to sneak in and snatch the letter to read it, but no, it's far too risky. There's no telling if this is all some deliberate ruse set up by the professor in order to catch him in the act.</p><p>Yeah, Byleth could be delivering the letter in the morning and Yuri would never know what's in it, but he's sure he can find some way to intercept it and read it before it reaches its destination, so he's just going to  hedge his bets that Byleth won't be delivering the letter any sooner than mid-afternoon.</p><p>Satisfied with his own plan, Yuri begins walking to his own room. While, naturally, walking by the window as slowly as possible without making it obvious that he was looking inside from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>…</p><p>The next day, around midday, Yuri catches Byleth reading some documents in the library of forbidden texts. He's just standing there with a bunch of papers that Yuri doesn't recognize immediately.</p><p>“Any interesting reading?”</p><p>Byleth turns around, giving Yuri a tight smile. He gives no verbal answer, watching Yuri walk up to him and lean an elbow on one of the bookshelves. Yuri returns a polite smile back.</p><p>“You’ve been watching me a while,” Byleth finally says, unfinished reading still in his hand. “You should have said hello sooner.”</p><p>
  <em>So, he noticed.</em>
</p><p>“I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Yuri replies without a missed beat. “If you knew I was there, <em>you </em>should have said hello sooner.”</p><p>Byleth doesn’t have an answer prepared for such an obvious jab. “Hm,” he simply replies, his gaze turning back to the pages in his hands.  Yuri almost thinks that's the end of the conversation, but then he speaks again. “Letters,” he says.</p><p>The single word makes Yuri's finger twitch against his palm as his thoughts immediately go to <em>another</em> letter.</p><p>When Yuri had walked past Byleth's room this morning — completely casually and without any ulterior motives, of course — after the professor had gone off for an early morning faculty meeting, he just so happened to notice a familiar letter still on the desk. Completely untouched since last night.</p><p>And oh, however was Yuri supposed to resist his curiosity when presented with such an opportunity? And no, the fact that he had carried around a hairpin and a small jar of honey was completely unrelated.</p><p>The contents of the letter, though, had him feeling oddly conflicted.</p><p>On one hand, there wasn’t a word in it any of the new arrivals to Abyss, when Yuri is damn certain that he spotted Byleth walking by them only a few days prior. There was also nothing in it about the Ashen Wolves or, really, any names in general. It also didn’t seem to be addressed to anyone in the church, be it a random clergy or the archbishop herself.</p><p>Which brings up the other hand, the fact that it was all just a bunch of random nonsense. Some kind of dodgy sounding recipe, schedules for what he believes to be lessons, song lyrics — maybe? — and even some pun that Yuri would sooner associate with Alois than with Byleth. And while it wasn’t addressed to anyone in the church, the fact of the matter was that it hadn’t even been addressed to <em>anyone</em>.</p><p>It was either the most ingenious method of coding that Yuri’s ever seen, or the worst attempt at flirting via letter in the history of the church.</p><p>Yuri glances at the text and speak of Nemesis. “Many of these are love letters,” he says, tilting his head curiously. “Didn’t think you were a sentimental person.”</p><p>“These are more interesting reads than old textbook entries and governmental decrees,” Byleth explains.</p><p>“Or maybe you’re just seeking inspiration? Writing letters of your own? Addressed to a special someone?”</p><p>At this, Byleth laughs quietly — Yuri’s not sure what to think of the sound; he’s never heard it before this point and it sounds… a bit off — replacing the document onto the stack on the shelf before him. He slowly rotates his body to face Yuri, stepping in a few steps closer so that he stands over the shorter man. He leans his head in, meeting Yuri’s eyes.</p><p>Yuri doesn’t back down. He stares back at Byleth with every ounce of distrust that he has for the man. The issue with this current standoff, however, is that he’s <em>way</em> too close. So close, in fact, that Yuri swears he can smell the professor’s heady musk with every breath he takes. He has to make a very conscious effort to not look down any further than the man’s perfectly chiseled chin, despite the constantly growing temptation to do so.</p><p>“No,” Byleth replies in a low voice. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>Yuri’s lips part to snap back a curt remark, but Byleth interrupts.</p><p>“Jealous?” he adds, with a smirk.</p><p>Whatever comment had been on his tongue mere moments ago is immediately gone. Yuri can only clamp his lips shut.</p><p>…</p><p>When Byleth returns to his room to rest for the night, Yuri wonders if maybe he needs to stop now. He’s almost completely certain that Byleth’s well aware of the house leader watching him by now and that the letter had, in hindsight, likely been left behind like that to make sure. But, as he’s heard many times before, Yuri’s stubborn, and so he finds himself back in his little ‘cove’ as Byleth — as always — lights all three candles in his quarters.</p><p>He steps to the window then, looks over the empty streets and alleyways. Yuri wonders what he hopes to see. After all, it’s never any different at this time of night.</p><p>Byleth steps back from the window, readying himself for bed. Odd, but not unusual given the hour. And yet again, while the coat goes on the chair, the shirt gets tossed onto the floor by the dresser.</p><p>He does not extinguish the candlelight.</p><p><em>That</em> is a lot more unusual. Yuri’s eyebrows furrow as he scoots just a little bit further forward, still in the shadows, but getting a perfect view of the goings-on in the room — even when Byleth lies himself down on the bed, settling himself down and—…oh, wait…</p><p>He’s sure his expression must be hilarious to anyone watching, because it certainly feels like it; his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as he watches Byleth unbuttoning his pants. His left hand is moving sporadically along the edge of the roof, trying to find some sort of leverage to keep him in place. His legs are shaky, so he moves onto his knees. He knows he shouldn’t, knows he should be getting out of there while he still can, knows that this isn’t something he’s supposed to be seeing…</p><p>And yet he can’t, because some sick part of him <em>wants</em> to watch this show.</p><p>When the last button is undone, Byleth drops his head back to the pillow, peeling off the rest of his clothing. Yuri practically collapses sideways against the wall, hands clasping at the dry wood with his heart pounding in his dry throat as Byleth pulls out his half-hard cock for the world to see — no, wait, his mind quickly corrects. For <em>him</em> to see.</p><p>He quickly finds that he can’t look away. Especially when Byleth’s hand starts to stroke, long and languid motions signaling that the man knows exactly what it is he’s after. He starts a rhythm, slow and steady while his other hand smooths over his thigh.</p><p><em>One</em>… <em>two</em>… <em>three</em> strokes is all it takes for Byleth’s cock to stiffen and lengthen, and Yuri can’t help but wonder furtively who he’s thinking about. His thoughts are a mess but he can’t stop them as he swallows — a feeble attempt to hydrate his throat again. Feeble, as it dries up immediately after as Byleth’s hand curls a little tighter, all while keeping the same steady pace.</p><p>He really shouldn’t be watching… but he is and he keeps watching. He’s mentally kicking himself for doing so, when he should be leaving, since this isn’t affecting Abyss negatively… but it’s just been so <em>long</em> that his desire is overruling his sense of duty. Had this been anyone else, literally <em>anyone</em> else, Yuri would’ve turned tail and fled immediately… yet he found himself frozen to his spot, eyes wide and almost unblinking lest he missed even the slightest motion of Byleth’s hand.</p><p><em>Goddess</em>, why did Yuri’s brain immediately dismiss every bit of his distrust in favor of desire?!</p><p>…Oh, that’s right; because despite believing Byleth to be one the most untrustworthy people yet, his head also couldn’t get over that he was just so <em>irresistible</em>.</p><p>Yuri shifts in place, gasping as the fabric of his pants begins to grow more and more constrictive and heat builds in his gut, then lower, still. He almost whines as he places his cheek against the cool wall, while a shaky hand moves between his legs. His fingers stroke the outline of his own cock, still confined by fabric, and he moans (quietly) at the heat that spreads out from the single touch. He shouldn’t be doing this. Or at least not here. This should be reserved for his own room, where he can have at least a spot of privacy.</p><p>But no… no he <em>can’t</em>.</p><p>His hand is shaking, and he needs both to undo the buttons. Somehow he manages. He’s still watching, breath heavy and uneven, as Byleth’s mouth parts into a slight “o” shape and Yuri wishes he knew what sounds he’s making. He wishes he could be closer, so that he could <em>hear</em> those sounds.</p><p>Byleth’s mouth is moving. He’s saying something, but Yuri doesn’t know what and he can’t possibly fathom to what imaginary person he’s speaking, who he’s thinking of for this act of debauchery. Another faculty member? A student? Some random person he ran into on the streets?</p><p>Yuri doesn't know — nor does he know why any of those options make him feel <em>sick</em> — but his mind helpfully supplies him with what he <em>wants</em> to hear.</p><p>
  <em>You like that, Yuri?</em>
</p><p>His breath catches. His fingers tremble as they slide over his cock. He watches Byleth still. When Byleth grips a little harder, Yuri does the same. When Byleth's strokes grow a little faster, Yuri matches his pace.</p><p>He's speaking again…</p><p>
  <em>You want to see me come?</em>
</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>…” A throaty whisper. It's all he can muster. “Yes, <em>please</em>… please <em>show me</em>…”</p><p>Yuri watches with rapt attention, unable to look away. Yet while his eyes are locked onto the show he’s been so graciously given, his mind wanders away and imagines what could potentially happen if Yuri actually had some form of cognitive function left over his body.</p><p>What if he decides to just hop down to ground level out of hiding? What if he moves to the window and climbs through? Will Byleth notice him? Or will he be too engrossed in his own fantasies to notice? Well, surely he’ll notice Yuri stepping up to the bed? If not, then surely when Yuri shamelessly discards his clothes? If he still doesn’t notice, then for sure he’ll know as Yuri climbs on top of him?</p><p>Will Byleth be surprised? Will he stop what he’s doing? Or will he look up at Yuri and smirk, having already expected him to come? Will he pull Yuri down? Will he bite down on his neck, leaving behind a mark for everyone to see? Will he try to silence Yuri when he inevitably moans out loud? Or will he double his efforts to make him scream?</p><p>Yuri’s certain he’ll scream. And if not that, at least he’ll be loud. Maybe loud enough that someone will hear and someone will hit the wall, demanding they be quiet. And Yuri simply will not care, he knows…</p><p>But what about Byleth…?</p><p>Surely, he’ll care. Surely, he’ll then reach up and cover Yuri’s mouth. Surely, he’ll not use his hand to do so… but instead he’ll use his own mouth for the job. And Yuri wonders, still…</p><p>Will Byleth prepare him for what’s to come? Or will he leave it be and take him raw? Yuri doesn’t care either way when he’s filled up with Byleth’s cock, stretching him wide open. Will he get a moment to catch his breath? Or will Byleth start moving immediately? Either way, Yuri will wrap his arms around Byleth’s shoulders and his legs around his waist. Will Byleth keep his hands on the bed, supporting his weight? Or will he grab onto Yuri’s hips hard enough to leave bruises?</p><p>A whine escapes Yuri's throat as his mind continues to imagine more and more. Will Byleth say anything at all? Will he call out Yuri’s name, as the pressure builds up more and more? Or will he kiss Yuri until he can barely breathe? Or maybe both? He can live with both. Will Byleth drag it out? Will he slow down until Yuri begs for more? Will he tease him until he’s on the verge of tears of frustration?</p><p>His body is drawn tighter than a bow’s string. His vision is blurring at the edges. But Yuri forces his eyes to stay focused. He can’t miss this… he can’t <em>afford</em> to miss it.</p><p>He sees Byleth’s mouth move briefly. Yuri’s mind has no time to make up something for him to say. Because then he releases in one, two bursts. His entire body tenses. His breath catches. His hand stops moving. Immediately his thoughts turn to more vivid imaginations. How <em>hot</em> Byleth’s cum would be. How much it would fill him up.</p><p>“Sh-shit…!” Yuri hisses. His own release comes without further stimulus. It’s so sudden, Yuri almost pitches forward, but he holds on firmly to the wall. Barely. Every limb is trembling. His breath is heavy and uneven. His vision’s also a bit blurry.</p><p>When his vision returns, it’s just in time to see the light flicker off. He’s a little disappointed, but he shakes it off. Rather than worry about any further what ifs, he uses a handkerchief he carries with him to clean up. Once he has himself tucked in again and his uniform fixed a properly, he shakily gets down from the roof. He’s glad that no one is awake at this time, because he’s not sure how he’d explain himself as he is.</p><p>...</p><p>The next day, Yuri’s eyes are tired, even though he tried to mask them, he’s sure it’s obvious to everyone bothering to look at him. The uneven cuts of his hair are out of place, even though he tried to make it look acceptable, and he walks with a little less spring in his step.</p><p>“Hey,” Byleth greets him, catching up from behind and almost making Yuri jump with a yelp. “Thought I’d say hello as soon as I saw you this time.”</p><p>“Hi,” he replies, glancing once in Byleth’s direction but continuing his march forward.</p><p>“Sleep not good?”</p><p>Yuri nearly trips over his own feet. The words are spoken in their usual stoic tone, and yet Yuri ‘s mind twists it into something… <em>more</em>. He offers Byleth a small smile when he looks over. “Just a little restless.”</p><p>And all the while, Yuri doesn’t ever let Byleth meet his eyes, because if he did, the professor would certainly know what kept him up all night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would've had this done earlier, but halfway through the "action", I decided to completely redo it. Apologies for the delay, and I hope you enjoyed it.</p><p>Also, I'm like 90% sure I left a bunch of phone autocorrects in here, so please point them out if you caught them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>